Chapter 1.2
'''Super Cool Space Girl '''is the second chapter of Season 1 of ēlDLIVE. Summary The next day at school, Misuzu had just finished returning a serve. Her friends notice that she is glaring at Chuuta, who's on the soccer field. When asked why, she replies that she's waiting for him to disappear without a trace as his existence is a big hindrance. Chuuta is still in disbelief at all the otherworldly things he had encountered yesterday, especially at the Monitalien living inside his body, who had just popped out. Chuuta's frantic attempts to hide it caused him to get hit in the crouch with a soccer ball and landing him in the nurse's office. There, once the nurse leaves, the Monitalien pops out again, annoying Chuuta. Chuuta asks it again what it is, and it repeats the same answer from before: fourth generation Monitalien, water planet support system, drubrit type 390. Chuuta thinks it's too long, and shortens it to "Dolugh". Blaming all of his past embarrassments on Dolugh, Chuuta tries squeezing him hard in order to get him to disappear, but as soon as he starts he himself couldn't breathe. Dolugh tells him that since they share the same body they would feel the same sensations, and that he'll only leave when Chuuta dies. Chuuta despairs that it's hard enough to live with one long thing hanging off of him. Unfortunately, Misuzu picked that time to come to the nurse's office to tell him that élDLIVE's night shift is coming, even though it's the middle of the day on Earth. Chuuta is still reluctant to join, so Misuzu tells him to run away if he wants to, but since he's already excused from classes he might as well go. She then leaves. Dolugh urges him to go because since he's a Monitalien made to gather information, his curiosity is strong. Chuuta eventually decides to go, because he doesn't like being made fun of by Misuzu. Chuuta follows Misuzu out of school, but losing her near a small shelter. Just then, Chips comes out of the shelter, which is actually an élDLIVE branch office used only for transfer. Chuuta, Misuzu, and him are then transferred up to the station. They once again land upside down in the same room as yesterday, but it's quieter than before as the people on duty are resting. A sleepy Laine appears in a yellow sleeping bag-like device, ordering Chips to be on standby at the bridge (the room they are in), and for Misuzu to show Chuuta around the ship. The ship is the Solar System police station, and the ship's name is Jan-ru-no R. The ship is the result of the él civilization's elite technology. A virus-like translation chip is floating around the ship so that if it is inhaled, the people onboard will be able to communicate with each other. Misuzu shows Chuuta the detention cell, where Bocha, the alien Chuuta defeated the day before, is held. Misuzu explains that the goal of the universal penal code is rehabilitation, so they don't have the death penalty. Chuuta comments that it's a nice system, but Misuzu retorts that someone like him wouldn't understand. As they leave the detention cells, a pair of red eyes peer out from one of them. They then visit the medical bay, where Professor Isaac is in charge, the interrogation room, the livelihood division, the traffic division, and finally the criminal investigation division, which is where they belong. The CID has six teams, and Chuuta, Misuzu, and Chips are on the second team. Their boss is Section Chief Madigan, who Misuzu warns about to Chuuta to not show him his face and to run away when he meets him. Just then, the whole ship flashes red, and a voice is saying that a criminal has escaped the detention cells and heading towards the second transfer room. A spider crab-like alien is seen overpowering the employee stationed there, Sheronimo, and heading towards Earth. Chuuta and Misuzu run to the transfer room, where Sheronimo tells them that the escapee was Dragline, and that it had transferred down to Earth. Misuzu decides to give chase, and after being egged on by Dolugh, Chuuta goes too, despite his fear. They transfer back down to Earth. They land near the branch office, where Dragrain suddenly bursts out. Misuzu tells it to surrender or else they would have to use force. Dolugh tells Chuuta to arrest it, but Chuuta still has too little confidence in himself to try. Dolugh tells him that he thought Chuuta had a little bit more confidence from the day before, but Chuuta tells him that he can't change that easily. He then yells at Dolugh for getting him into this mess and that he didn't want to join élDLIVE if he had to fight dangerous criminals like this. Misuzu, overhearing him, tells that not fighting criminals is unacceptable for élDLIVE officers and that he should resign. Dolugh spots an old lady walking her dog near them, and Chuuta pushes her out of the way before Dragrain could attack her. Dolugh shoots a yellow beam at it, but it rebounded off of its hard shell. Just when Dragrain was about to crush Chuuta with its legs, it gets cut off by Misuzu, who tells it that since it disobeyed her orders for surrender, she now has to execute her duties. Misuzu's clothes then split down the middle, while Dolugh remarked that there was a nice smell in the air while this is happening. Misuzu's clothes transform into a blue basque and large pink wings, while pink glowing lines cover her body. She calmly walks towards Dragrain and a glowing pink ring appears in her hand, which she uses to slice it in half. Chuuta and Dolugh are both shocked. Dolugh wonders if Misuzu isn't an Earthling, but Chuuta thought that Misuzu's power must be an élDLIVE weapon. Chuuta asks Misuzu if she killed the criminal, and she replies that since it ignored her warning, she had to attack. Chuuta thinks that even though they are both second-years, Misuzu is a super cool space girl. Other élDLIVE officers, including Chips, appear. Misuzu gives them orders, and one of them asks her if Chuuta was the Earthling rookie. She tells him that he's no longer a recruit. The old lady Chuuta saves appears, thanking him. Dolugh says that Chuuta was acknowledged again, and that he's not the same guy from yesterday. Chuuta thinks that this feeling is a bit nostalgic. Misuzu interrupts his reverie and asks him when he's going home as he's quitting. Chuuta snaps that he's not quitting and that if he is, he'll tell the chief directly. An officer gives him a towel to wipe Dragrain's green blood off of his face. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters